Michi To You All
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Scorse. Llego el momento para que el pretencioso de Scorpius caiga ante la sabelotodo de Rose y todo por la ayuda de la metomentodo de Lily Luna. Sin mencionar que ésta hará que el bombón de Lysander caiga a sus pies.
1. Dos amigos

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**Pareja principal: **Scorse, Rose Weasley &amp; Scorpius Malfoy, Rospius... como prefieran.

**Pareja secundaria: **Lily Luna Potter &amp; Lysander Scamander.

**Género (s): **Romance/Humor.

**Note Fanny's: **No sé si sea humor pero así lo catalogaré, me dirán ustedes si es sí o si es no.

**.**

**.**

**Michi To You All**

**~Eres todo mi camino~**

**.**

**.**

_**¿Nunca dejaremos de ser dos amigos, cierto?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rose caminaba en los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la castaña perteneciente a la familia Weasley era de la Casa de Ravenclaw; la de ojos café se hizo desde su segundo año la, por así decirlo, amiga de Scorpius Malfoy, un chico de Slytherin. El rubio con ciertas luces, naturales, marrones era frío y distante con las personas, incluyéndola; agradecía Rose que no fuera tan pedante como le oye decir a su papá. La Ravenclaw gira a la derecha y ahí lo ve, con su mejor amiga: Lily Luna; ésta era pelinegra de ojos azules, una interesante combinación de genes. Su prima era de Hufflepuff; al ver su selección predijo que sería de Gryffindor sin embargo se equivocó.

Rose sabía que el casi blondo se llevaba mejor con Lily que con su persona, tal vez era porque ambos tienen personalidades casi similares que, en algún intervalo de tiempo, chocan. Suspiró al momento que se incorporó al dueto.

—Hola Lily, Scorpius —saludó poniéndose a la diestra de la primera.

—¡Rosie, cariño! —gritó Lily Luna, o como ellos le dice, Lilu— Creí que no te vería.

—Veríamos —corrigió indignado Malfoy.

La Hufflepuff y su costumbre de ignorarlo, ¡ja! como si ella fuera la gran cosa; ¿o sí? No, imposible. Nadie es más pretencioso que Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor cazador de su Casa.

—Sí, como sea. Sissy —mencionó como si no le importara cambiarle el género a su amigo, de hecho, ni le va ni le viene.

—¡Me llamó _Scorpius_ no _Sissy_! —chilló irritado; que se creía que era la hija de San Potter... ¿una diva? ¡Por Merlín! Para divas ya tiene suficiente con la Weasley llamada Molly, ¿quién es peor: la pelirroja o la pelinegra? Difícil respuesta ¡ambas son igual de molestas! No, lo es más la de cabellera roja cuando se trata aires subidos a la cabeza; Lily no se queda atrás si se trata de tomar estima a las personas que no pertenezcan a su familia.

_En serio, ¿qué pensó el asqueroso Sombrero Seleccionador cuando la nombró Hufflepuff? Se habrá fumado humo o qué _meditó Scor cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

En la oficina de la Directora McGonagall, el susodicho objeto abrió la boca y estornudó.

—**_¿Qué desagradecido estudiante, mago o bruja, me habrá insultado? _**_—_pensó volviendo a crear la nueva canción del próximo curso.

Pobre, la edad le estaba haciendo estragos en su habilidad selectiva y creadora.

* * *

Con el trío dispar, Rose miraba levemente como el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy-Greengrass caminaba al estilo de esa chica de una película del mundo muggle que vio una vez... ¿su nombre era? ¡No recordó! el punto era que hacía alusión al _Paso de diva _de aquella rubia cantante y actriz. Lo que no sabía Scorpius y sí sabía Lily era que la castaña amaba al primero y sobre todo que se derretía con ese andar.

—Cierra la boca, entrarán moscas. —La molestó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Rosie dejo de imitar a un pez fuera del agua.

—No te molesta que lo ame —preguntó en un susurro.

Lily Luna alzó una ceja, ofendida—: Te lo aseguro, dulzura, no estoy tan desesperada para salir con el primer orangután que se me ponga enfrente —siseó sonriendo amablemente.

_Como detesto cuando hace eso_ se dijo internamente la de pelo marrón.

* * *

En otra parte ligeramente lejana un rubio robusto estornudó, por fortuna no ingería nada.

—¡Dudley, ¿estás bien?! —preguntó Petunia dejando la cacerola en la mesa y corriendo a socorres a su bebé adulto.

—Claro, seguro que el polvo fue lo que me hizo estornudar —mencionó tranquilizando a su mamá.

Quien volvió a la preparar la comida.

* * *

De nuevo en la oficina de Minerva, el Sombrero Seleccionador estornudó.

—_**¡Insisto! ¿Quién me está ofendiendo?**_** —**De nuevo retornó a lo que hacía antes.

* * *

Regresando con la Ravenclaw, la Hufflepuff y el Slytherin; la primera tomó nuevamente la palabra.

—¿Cómo me puedo fiar de ti?

Lilu rió maliciosa— Me derrito por el bombón de Lysander Scamander. —Un sonrojó cubrió sus mejillas al pensar nada propio para una chica de su edad.

Rosie resistió el instinto de golpearse la cabeza.

* * *

Y en su dormitorio el alumno de la Casa de Ravenclaw estornudó la siguiente palabra.

—¡Frambuesa!

Si alguien hubiera estado le habría mirado raro.

* * *

Por último Scorpius se llevó una mano a la cara. ¿Esa era _su _manera de decir que se enamoró?

—Eres única.

—¡Gracias! —Sonrió divertida— _Sissy._

—¡No era un cumplido y no me digas _Sissy_!

Rose soltó una suave risa, sus amigos eran especialmente entretenidos.


	2. Sueños rotos

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**Pareja principal: **Scorse, Rose Weasley &amp; Scorpius Malfoy, Rospius... como prefieran.

**Pareja secundaria: **Lily Luna Potter &amp; Lysander Scamander.

**Género (s): **Romance/Humor.

Guiñó a uno de mis fic, premio para quien lo encuentre.

* * *

Para **Reva4: **Todo dependerá de la complejidad de los desafío y/o retos; si es sencillo, como este, puede que en el mismo día o uno, máximo dos, después ;D ¡Gracias por comentar! Me sorprende que te rieras, a mi no me dio risa.

Para **Yami Naty Cullen** **Swam**: ¡Gracias por comentar! Y ya actualice XD

Para **UranosDian**: ¡Gracias por comentar! Intentaré describir un poco más pero sinceramente estoy experimentando con un estilo diferente; respecto a tu duda, era sobre Sissy... ¡pongo, Scor! que pensaba sobre Lilu.

**.**

**.**

**Michi To You All**

**~Eres todo mi camino~**

**.**

**.**

_**Su sueño nunca será roto, de eso me encargaré yo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al día siguiente Rosie, Lilu y Scorpius estaban en el patio que se encuentra cerca de la cabaña del guardabosque; el trío dispar estaba comiendo el alimento que se prepararon en la cocina. No querían esperar hasta el almuerzo y siendo, afortunadamente, vacaciones podían hacer lo que se les diera la gana sin preocuparse por futuros puntos perdidos para sus respectivas Casas.

—¡_Sissy —_comenzó gritando al tiempo que ignoraba el berrinche que armó el casi castaño—, ese chocolate es mío!

—Todavía me pregunto cómo hizo para meter un chocolate aquí —susurró Rose mirando la discusión del par. Parecían novios, cosa que no le gustaba pero que tampoco odiaba; total, sabía del amorío que tenía la pelinegra por Lysander. Algo peculiar pero aceptable.

—¿Y ahora porque pelean los enamorados? —preguntó el susodicho. A saber que incentivó al chico de pelo rubio rojizo para no irse con su hermano gemelo, Lorcan, al viaje que sus padres organizaron; no creía que fuera la gran cosa, después de todo, fue idea de Rolf, quien nunca tiene una buena.

Como por arte de magia Lily Luna se volvió una chica dulce y encantadora, lo que no era a menos que sobornara o chantajeara y/o amenazara a cualquier individuo. El cambio fue muy notorio para sus amigos.

—¡Lysander, bombón! —Saltó del asiento en dirección del Ravenclaw.

Quien en un acto reflejo la agarró tomándola por la cintura.

_¡Fantástico! ¡Estoy en brazos de mi primor! ¡Yeah! Un poco más y será mío, todo mío _rió malvada la Hufflepuff.

_¿Qué plan macabro tendrá? _pensó con desdén Scorpius al percatarse del gesto psicótico de Lilu.

_¿Qué pesada está? _se lamentó mentalmente sintiendo como sus brazos flaqueaban, Potter era más pesada de lo que aparentaba.

—Hola, Lysander —saludó con tranquilidad la Ravenclaw.

El aludido le sonrió algo escueto, él no era tan sociable como el pequeño ruiseñor parlante; también conocido como Lorcan Scamander. Después de pedirle algo amable a Lily Luna de que se bajara, quien sospechosamente aceptó sin tretas ni engaños, se sentó por medio de un jalón de la única Potter a la par suya; Lysander ya sabía que a su persona lo trataba _ligeramente _diferente que a los demás. La razón la desconocía pero la iba a averiguar, porque Lysander Scamander no dejará una duda sin respuesta; aunque tenga que ver Lily Luna Potter o como él lo llama _La pequeña tirana de Hufflepuff. _¿En serio, qué pensó el Sombrero Seleccionador? Como que alguien debería encontrar alguno que sí funcionara.

* * *

De nuevo en la oficina de la Directora, no mencionando el resoplido que tuvo el dicho objeto considerado por la mayoría de los estudiantes como _La Reliquia_, pensó ahora sí enfadado.

—_**¡****Ahora sí! Estoy indignado, molesto y enrabiado... ¡me han llamado "Reliquia", lo sé! Buscaré al estudiante que osó ofenderme de semejante magnitud ¡y le daré el peor susto de tu mugrosa existencia! ¡O dejaré de ser el sombrero más sexy, encantador y para nada reliquia! ¡Ay, me hiere mi orgullo cuando me dicen así! Ja, me pregunto que sentirán ellos si los insultan.**_—Prácticamente el Sombrero Seleccionador saltó de su taburete, o que al menos él se sentía que estaba en uno, y en saltos al estilo de los conejos se fue de la habitación... bueno, primero tendrá que bajar de la tercera fila del estante al escritorio, de ahí a la silla; después al suelo y... mejor dicho, le faltará un largo camino.

* * *

Regresando con Scamander, Potter, Weasley y Malfoy junior; éstos para este punto ya estaba degustando, Lysander hartando, la comida que preparó el joven Scorpius con la castaña Rosie. Cabe recalcar el hecho de que Rose por poco e imita a Teddy cuando éste está con su querida pelirroja: Victoire; Lily, de no ser porque sería impropio de ella, estaría con la boca abierta al mirar la manera, según ella despampanante, que come su querido rubio rojizo.

_¡Ay, maría manuela de la juez de su madre! Me derrite como come... ¡Ay, Merlín! Éste será mío _se relamió los labios.

¿Se relamió los labios? De nuevo Lilu pensando en cosas que no debería.

Desconociendo el por qué Lysander tuvo un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

—Mis felicitaciones al chef —dijo el hermano gemelo de Lorcan, después de ya no parecer una ardilla con bellotas en la boca.

—¡Gracias! —Rose se ponía especialmente cuando alguien, quien fuera, halagaba su comida.

—Lo mismo digo —expresó, al estilo de un robot, Scor.

Un clic sonó en la cabeza de la Hufflepuff, lo que significa que tuvo una idea y sus ideas no son buenas... al menos para todo aquel que esté involucrado. Los que mejor lo saben son: su hermano mayor que es pelirrojo y con sus mismos ojos que responde al nombre de James Sirius; el último que es pelinegro de ojos verdes esmeraldas el cual se llama Albus Severus.

—Oye, Lysander, bombón, ¿podrías ayudar a la dulzura acaramelada de Rosie? Es que mi querida primita va mal re contra mega mal en Transfiguraciones y como tú, primor, eres todo un genio para ello ¿lo harías?, la ayudarías muchísimo... y yo estaría muy agradecida; ¡anda, dí que sí, por favor, primor! —Ahora sí, un muy mal presentimiento tuvieron el casi rubio y la de cabellera castaña.

Es que ¿Lily Luna pidiendo algo "por favor"? Solamente lo hace cuando quiere conseguir algo, el qué, a saber.

Al momento en que Rose iba a preguntarle algo a su prima ésta le guiñó un ojo. Inmediatamente entendió lo que pretendía y eso era causarle celos a Scor.

_Puede que funcione _pensó viéndolo de reojo, sintió que de nuevo se sonrojaba. Era una chica un tanto enamoradiza.

—De acuerdo —accedió Lysander sin notar las segundas macabras intenciones de la nada buena e inocente Potter.

_¡Perfecto! Cuando esto salga bien, porque naturalmente mis planes son infalibles, el Malfoy aquel y mi primita estarán tan enamorados que me harán la madrina de su hijo o hija... ¡porque mi quiere sobrinos! o sobrinas... mejor sobrinas, ellas no son tan irritantes. Además que así lograré que nadie rompa el sueño que mi primita tiene _meditó al tiempo que sonreía con superioridad.

—Disculpa. —Se molestó, por alguna causa para él, Scorpius. No entendió que era esa punzada en su pecho.

—Lysan, di: sí —pidió con una sonrisa demasiado inocente la Hufflepuff.

Un segundo escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del heredero Malfoy y Rosie.

—Sí —acotó sonriente, de nuevo no notó las malvadas intenciones de Lilu.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Eres mi novio!

Se le desencajó la mandíbula a los presentes; ¿¡se le desprendió un tornillo o qué?!

Segundos después Lily Luna rió.

—¡Descuida, Lysan, era un inocente broma!

_¡Esa ni ella se lo cree! _escandalizaron tanto el blondo como la castaña.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —reprendió el Ravenclaw, seriamente.

—¡Por supuesto, Lysan! Ya sabes que yo soy muy obediente. —Por contradicción a sus palabras la pelinegra cruzó dos dedos atrás de su espalda.

El Slytherin y la Ravenclaw no dijeron pero sí pensaron que le iría muy mal a Scamander al notar la visión perversa que la Hufflepuff tenía sobre él.

_¿En serio, qué se fumó el Sombrero Seleccionador? _pensaron lamentando la prematura corrupción del hermano gemelo de Lorcan.

* * *

Otra vez, con el antes mencionado vejestorio... ¡digo! objeto.

—_**¡Ya me hartaron!**_—chilló cuando solamente le faltaban al rededor de un cuarto para llegar a la salida de la recamara.

Después de eso simplemente resolverá el mayor obstáculo de toda su carrera: Abrir la puerta.


	3. Los frutos

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**Pareja principal: **Scorse, Rose Weasley &amp; Scorpius Malfoy, Rospius... como prefieran.

**Pareja secundaria: **Lily Luna Potter &amp; Lysander Scamander.

**Género (s): **Romance/Humor.

**.**

**.**

**Michi To You All**

**~Eres todo mi camino~**

**.**

**.**

_**Los frutos de mi plan han sido los predispuestos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El rubio rojizo se llevó a la castaña a la biblioteca, ahí estudiarían más tranquilos ya que nadie hace ruido en las vacaciones, es más, ni se atreverían ya que respetan de sobremanera a la bibliotecaria; esa mujer con complejo de buitre mal alimentado, da pavor... corrección, genera ¿respeto? Sí, respeto. Una vez que Lysander se fue con Rosie un irritado Scorpius le hizo frente a una divertida Lily Luna.

—¿Qué pasó por ese cerebro repleto de maldad que tienes? —gruñó con un tic en el ojo.

Tic que amaba Lilu, entre las cosas que más la divertían era sacar de quicio a Malfoy; respondió tranquila—: Pero, _Sissy_, no sé a qué te refieres. —Ladeó la cabeza de modo muy inocente.

Un segundo tic le apareció en el ojo— ¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo, eso tiene tu nombre escrito! —Sonrisa estilo el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas _mode on_ en la cara de la pelinegra.

—No dramatices, además, ¿por qué te molesta? —Avanzó un paso.

El rubio la imitó, no se dejaría intimidar por una simple Hufflepuff con problemas de ¿bipolaridad? ¿o tripolaridad?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —siseó molesto. Giró su cabeza ciento ochenta grados al Este.

—Por supuesto que es asunto mío, Scorpius Malfoy —enunció provocando que el antes mencionado se sorprendiera y que éste pensara que conocía su nombre—, sobre todo porque sé que tú sabes lo que ella no quieres que sepa.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido.

Potter tomó entre sus manos un mechón de pelo y contó _Tres, dos, uno_.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —tartamudeó por lo bajo.

—Te di un Veriseratum en el jugo de manzana que te tomaste hace ¿dos... tres semanas? Realmente no lo recuerdo.

—¡¿Qué hiciste que?! —vociferó un indignado Scor echando rayos y centellas, ¡eso era demasiado, hasta para ella!

—Que te puse un Veriseratum en el jugo de manzana que te tomaste hace dos o tres semanas.

—¿¡Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad?! —Ignoró olímpicamente la respuesta pensando en que lo hizo para deshacerse de su paciencia, la que es escasa.

—Pues: primero conseguí los ingredientes y luego, con ayuda del libro de Pociones, comencé a verter los ingredientes paso por paso; lo terminé y te lo eché en la bebida.

Tercer tic en el ojo.

_¡Vaya! Voy mejorando _meditó orgullosa.

—¡No me refería a eso! —gritó ahora sí con unas buenas ganas de agarrarla a batazos... y sabía donde conseguir el bate.

—Lo sé —mencionó al tiempo que su mirada se volvía oscura y peligrosa, más de lo normal—, también sé que amas a mi primita y que no se lo has querido decir por no sé que tontera tuya Malfoy —enunció ya con su voz completamente fría—; te advierto una cosa más, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, si lastimas a mi querida Rosie te aseguro que sabrás el por qué el vejestorio aquel no me puso en Ravenclaw.

Sin poder evitarlo Scor tragó en seco. Momento, ¿Ravenclaw? Teniendo en cuenta la mayoría de sus planes no es extraño que hubiera ido a para ahí.

* * *

Sombrero Seleccionador enfrente de la puerta hasta que un clic hizo eco en su... ¿cabeza? No, imposibe; por muy Sombrero Pensante que sea no tiene un cerebro.

—_**¡Venga a ver que los estudiantes no se cansan! Mi venganza caerá...**_

La compuerta se abrió revelando al ave fénix Fawkes, éste al entrar lo vio. Emitió su característico sonido y... lo cogió, momentos después el objeto estaba en su lugar de origen; Fawkes posó donde acostumbraba.

—_**Ave fénix desgraciada. **_**—**Lloraría cómico si tuviera ojos.

Le tocó empezar todo de nuevo. **  
**

* * *

Regresando con la Hufflepuff y con el Slytherin; ésta ojeaba divertida y picara como éste tenía cara de poema, pasaron unos segundos para que volviera a la normalidad y al hacerlo _Sissy _sin mediar palabra salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, tenía que aclarar unos asuntos con Rose, no por la amenaza de Lily Luna sino porque... porque no quería que estuviera más con Lysander. Vale, se puso celoso pero, naturalmente, no conoce de los sentimientos de la castaña.

—Ah~ enamorados —canturreó siguiendo tranquila a Scorpius, no iba a perderse del show que montaría.

Al llegar al nido del buitre Potter notó que, yendo donde supuso que estarían, Rose estaba abrazada a Lysan; lo que no le gustó y deseo que por el bien del pedante que no se le haya confesado a su primita. ¡Porque ella es de Scorpius! Y su persona de él; así de simple, como el agua.

—Rose —llamó Malfoy una vez que llegó donde estaban—, ven —demandó.

Intentando no tropezarse, por el susto, se fue con el chico que ama.

Minutos pasaron para que el Ravenclaw se levantara.

_Tengo que decirle que lo amo, ahora es una buena oportunidad que no volveré a tener pero ¿cómo lo hago, sin espantarlo o cualquier cosa negativa mía en el proceso? ¡Ay, no sé! _gimió en su mente Lily Luna; a veces es contraproducente ser bipolar.

Tres segundos después la pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los labios de Scamander sobre los suyos, al recuperar la compostura le dio una sonora bofetada. ¡Qué igualado resultó ser! Por mucho que lo ame no quiere decir que le puede hacer eso ¡y menos en publico! Pensarían mal ya que solamente, para mala suerte de Potter, son amigos.

—Besas bien —alagó el rubio rojizo, un sonrojó y mirada de superioridad se dejó ver en la chica—, se mi Hufflepuff.

—¿Me estás pidiendo, lo que creo que me estás... ?

Asintió el chico.

Y otra cachetada le dio Potter.

—¡Así no se pide! —regañó colérica.

—Entonces, qué quieres que te diga.

Lilu sonrió pícara.

Y otro escalofrío tuvo Scamander.

_¿Por qué siento que ésta me violará? ¡Hasta tengo la impresión que me desnuda con la mirada! _pensó alterado.

—Tú... yo... esquina; ahora —ordenó la fémina llevándose, a rastras, al Ravenclaw.

_Sí, soy hombre violado _meditó bajando la cabeza, le salió más lista de lo que creía.

En otra parte de la biblioteca Scorpius mirada seriamente a Rosie, ésta esperaba lo que sea que éste le dirá; Malfoy pensaba en la mejor manera de declararse, en cambió Weasley comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Será que hizo algo mal?

—¿Scorpius? —preguntó manteniendo su mirada en los ojos del heredero de Malfoy Mannors.

—Me enamoraste. —Fueron las dos palabras que salieron de su boca, escueto pero conciso.

Rose parpadeó sorprendida. Dijo con el mismo sentimiento—: ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí —respondió desinteresado.

Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decirse; Rose era diferente a su prima Lily, ella tenía más confianza y seguridad para este tipo de cosas así que, demostrando que no sólo los Gryffindor son osados, le gritó.

—¡Yo también te amo!

_Qué vocecita _pensó tocándose el tímpano de la oreja, sintió que lo perdería. Sin dudas prefería a la castaña que no es chillona. Recayó en la confesión y le sonrió a su manera, antes que pudiera decir algo nada propio de él se oyó grito desesperado.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Potter me quiere violar! —Era Lysander.

La, por así ponerlo, pareja intercambió miradas.

—¡Por supuesto que no, primor! ¡Lo único que quiero es obligarte a tener relaciones genitales conmigo, nada más dulzura! ¡Eso no es violación, simplemente asegurarme que nadie me quite lo que es mío!

—¡¿Qué "mío" ni que nada! ¡Y sigue siendo violación!

—¡Error~! ¡La manera en la que lo dije es más dulce!

—¡Auxilio!

Suspiraron Rose y Scorpius, les tocó salvar a Scamander de una prematura corrupción.


End file.
